


Need

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Batsuit Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon loves Bruce in the Batsuit and acts on it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a few months after TDK but welllll...
> 
> It could be a sequel to "Bliss" but it can stand alone as well.
> 
> Thanks again for the beta read, brushed velvet.

+++++++++++++++

Jim paced through the Batcave. He’d been there since after midnight. Since the time the police had lost track of Batman, whom they’d been chasing for over one hour, the commissioner in the leading van. (Not using his full driving skills – luckily nobody noticed.) He had to be true to his words though, that he’d hunt him, set the dogs on him, condemn him, shoot at him.

Jim and Bruce had an agreement in place that whenever that happened, Jim would go to the newly built Wayne manor to check Bruce made it back ok.

Gordon sighed, looking at his watch every other minute now. Another hour had passed. He was really starting to get worried.

‘Where the hell was Batman?!'

Finally Gordon heard the sounds of the also brand new Tumbler in the distance.

Please, let him not be shot…AGAIN!

He heard the engine rev up and then the oversized car jumped through the cascades of water.

Gordon waited and watched, swearing under his breath.

But as soon as the vehicle landed and stood, Bruce got out of it, moving smoothly.

Unhurt.

Gordon felt a heavy weight fall from his shoulders.

“Sorry,” Bruce yelled over the noise of the waterfall, “I had to take some extra turns and my radio isn’t working as it should. Fox will have to have a look at that again.” A wicked smile appeared beneath the cowl. “What a chase! You've got one hell of a driving style.”

Jim couldn’t help but grin at that. “It comes in handy sometimes.”

“I know.” Bruce came closer, “Did I ever thank you for that anyway?”

And just as Batman had once told him a long time ago, Jim said, "You don't have to."

Batman bent down slightly and kissed the commissioner, “I really didn’t want you to get worried.” Jim kissed him back, feeling incredibly relieved without saying so.

But when Bruce was about to take the cowl off, Jim stopped his partner, “Don’t!”

“No?” Batman inclined his head to one side, “Do you want me…” ... to investigate something new that has come up? he was going to ask, but Jim interrupted him mid sentence.

“Yes.” Jim stated matter of fact, staring at the Bat determinedly, taking off his own jacket. “Yes I want you.” He was breathing heavily from the adrenaline he was still on. He’d waited and worried clearly way too long.

He was crazy about Bruce in the Bat suit, about Batman. And Bruce knew it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have used Batman’s voice just this morning to bring Jim over the edge during sex.

Right now Jim shoved him against the nearest wall, enjoying the perplexed expression around Bruce’s mouth, the spark in his dark eyes. He played helpless, holding his hands up in the air.

Gordon removed Batman’s cloak. “Your little crazy game this morning…” Jim kissed Batman shamelessly again, “it gave me bad ideas.” He bit Batman’s chin, feeling the younger man’s chuckle vibrate through their bodies.

“And what are they?” Bruce murmured.

“I want a little fight with Batman, he owes me that much for making me wait so long.” Gordon took off the holster holding his gun and put his glasses on a nearby stack of boxes, “and then…”

This time Bruce interrupted him, growling”…then you want Batman to fuck you.” The Bat voice was back in place, along with a casual shove of his still gloved hand against Gordon’s shoulder. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

Gordon had that tiny smile on his face, when he suddenly attempted to kick Batman off his feet.

Bruce chuckled again, “Very well, Commissioner.” And he started to fight in earnest.

Jim had learned a lot about Batman’s fighting techniques in private lessons during the last few months. He also had enough knowledge and skill in hand to hand combat from his time in SWAT, so that he was able to withstand the Bat for some time, plus he took advantage of the fact that he was shorter than “his enemy”.

Gordon knew he could never win, but he didn’t care. After all, he wanted to end up at the Bat’s mercy anyway. But fighting with his lover was fun. They enjoyed it immensely every time they had a chance to do so. It was like a sport and even though Jim was close to fifty, it kept him fit and he was able to show all the young policemen that he still could stand up against not only one person but at least three.

After thirty minutes both panted heavily, wrestling on the hard stone floor. Several tools and Bat weapons had been knocked off the workbenches and lay scattered all around them.

“Do you surrender, Gordon?” Batman asked in such a low tone, Jim almost didn’t hear it. He felt the heavy weight of the wanted vigilante on his back, straddling him, one hand gripping his hair, the other hand holding something against the back of his neck.

He knew it was a batarang.

Batman’s growl was right beside his ear.

“No.” Suddenly Jim punched Batman's hand hard, the weapon flew away and in an heartbeat he was on his back himself, the commissioner on top of him.

“Do you surrender?” Jim’s eyes glittered with joy. Bruce had a hard time trying to suppress a smile. The man on top had really taken him by surprise.

He was glad his lover could do that. He didn’t need to worry for him alone out there on the streets with the mob running around.

Batman hadn’t made it easier. Gordon really had tricked him. There was a lot of strength in the slender man.

“Believe me,” The commissioner panted harshly against the vigilante’s mouth, his moustache tickling Batman’s upper lip, never breaking eye contact, “you will.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Batman didn’t want to move. His hands were held tight above his head. He might have been able to lift his legs, but having his favourite officer on top of him, having fought him like a wild animal for about half an hour now, did nothing to hold down his cock.

He wanted this man so badly, even though they’d just fucked in the morning. His erection was colliding with the hard Kevlar of the Bat suit which was protecting his private parts. And that was so not useful when one fought his own lover for fun.

“Get off me.” Bruce still had the Bat’s voice under control, but his dick and balls started to hurt.

Gordon knew it and he didn’t want to torture his favourite creature any longer. His own balls were already drawn up to almost bursting point.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath when he tried to open up the armour. He knew how to do it, had done it several times before, but his hands were trembling.

“Come ON!” Batman got up all of a sudden, moving from beneath Jim and, with a wicked grin, dragged the struggling officer to the nearby Tumbler.

One hand was shoving him in place on the front of the vehicle, the other hand, was working with the suit. Jim couldn’t believe he was just being pressed down onto the still warm front of Batman’s car. He liked that idea a lot, it was much better then the cold stone floor.

How thoughtful of his lover. Maybe the new Tumbler had been even designed for this kind of action? Jim dismissed the thought as fast as it occurred to him.

He heard the rustling sound of armoured material being put aside.

After a few seconds his pants and boxers were pulled down unceremoniously. He groaned when the cold air hit his hot flesh. Batman ordered, “On your hands and knees.”

“No. I don’t surrender.”

There was an odd snort behind Jim and he was hardly able to suppress one of his own. He enjoyed this game immensely.

“Oh but you will, Commissioner.”

Jim shivered with lust when Bruce used his title like that. They were both so fucked up. His erection was growing.

There were gloved hands on his ass and he muttered, “Fuck”.

“Wonderful.” The gloved hands shoved his shirt upwards. “Let me take care of this.” Batman had straddled Jim now.

He kissed Gordon’s spine, letting his tongue and covered fingertips find their way to some of the officer’s scars. There were several small ones, all former bullet holes. Inwardly Batman felt the pain they had caused, the life threatening danger. He lapped across them with his tongue.

Gordon moaned loudly beneath him.

“You’ve been very lucky here.” It was Bruce’s voice, ghosting over wet skin. He just couldn’t help it. He planted several tiny kisses onto the marks, his hand moving around to Jim’s front, sneaking beneath him when he was so lost in sensation, because the mobile tongue was now heading south, between his ass cheeks.

Batman took Jim’s balls into his rubber covered hand without warning, while he moistened the way to his goal with his mouth.

“Batman.” Jim whispered, moving onto his hands and knees, surrendering, not thinking anymore.

He so needed this.

His cock was so heavy and he felt the pre-come leaking already. Their brutal exercise had aroused him to no end, as wicked as that thought was.

“Gordon.” Batman sighed and surrendered, too.

He slid his tongue right over his lover’s outer ring. The muscle twitched expectantly. “Fuck!” Gordon exclaimed again, moving towards the gentle touch. They hadn’t done this with him on the receiving end a lot yet. But despite that, he commanded, “Do it like I did this morning.”

The increasingly faster moving fist around his erection stopped. The hand that had been on Gordon’s ass, was suddenly very tender on his neck, caressing the hair away and making him look around a bit, to face the man in the cowl behind him.

“Sure?” It wasn’t really a word but a gasp from Bruce.

Jim only nodded, mouthing “Please” soundlessly. The situation was almost too much. He wanted to come and he wanted Batman inside him. The commissioner being fucked by the vigilante. It was such an absurd scenario. He didn’t know where those thoughts and feelings came from. He just knew that neither he nor Bruce could deny them.

They simply needed each other. They were each other's allies. One couldn’t function without the other anymore.

“Fuck me already, Bat.” Gordon started to beg.

Bruce obeyed, just like Jim had this morning. He would make his lover come before he’d enter him so Gordon’s muscles inside would be more relaxed.

It was too bad proper rimming was out of the question after a whole evening out on the streets. He’d have to save that lewd action for another time.

He sucked two of his gloved fingers into his own mouth, slicking them with saliva and then carefully penetrated Jim with one of them at first, all the while working on the officer’s swollen cock, smearing the sticky droplets of pre-come all over the head, not neglecting the sensitive slit on the crown.

Gordon’s breath came in harsh, fast gasps as Batman slowly slid another finger in.

Bruce was so hard already, he had to shut his eyes to stop himself from coming by just looking at Jim, feeling him thrust violently into his fist and squeeze around his fingers.

“Bat…MAN!” Gordon came hard, panting, groaning and adding, “now, DO IT!”

Bruce used Jim’s hot semen for lube and covered his own shaft with his lover’s come. He grunted and bit his bottom lip in an effort to hold back. Then he aimed and slowly, tiny inch by very tiny inch, entered his partner.

"Nngghhh" Gordon held his head down, moving towards the pain, desperate for the longed for, very intimate connection.

It hurt and it was mind blowing.

Batman claimed him.

“Harder.” Gordon’s commanding voice took over. It was just like another exercise. A much more delightful one.

Batman was inside of Gordon completely, but he didn’t move. Jim had to adjust first.

“I want it to burn. I need you so much.” His voice was husky with desire.

“Jim.” It was a mixture between Batman’s and Bruce’s voice, gentle but still dark.

Gordon pressed himself back, using too much strength which made Bruce stagger backwards, holding tightly onto Jim's hips to keep from slipping out of him. Jim gripped Bruce's forearms to support himself. He was taken completely by surprise but the Bat was athletic and strong enough to hold Gordon's weight as he carefully knelt down onto the floor and sat back on his heels, pulling the older man really and truly on top of his cock, Jim impaling himself.

It was an awkward position.

It was pure agony.

It was bliss.

He’d never felt so safe before.

He was in Batman’s arms, his protector, the protector of his city.

Of their city.

Gordon moaned and tried to squeeze his ass around Bruce’s cock. It didn’t burn as much as he wanted it to. He laid his head back onto Batman’s shoulder, trying to lift himself up, the cold, unyielding Kevlar pressing into his back and shoulder blades.

“You really want that?” Bruce’s voice was so comfortably close to his ear. One arm was around Gordon’s chest, hand beneath his shirt, stroking over one erect nipple. The other hand was cradling his balls and cock again, massaging lazily.

The fact that Bruce was still wearing those gloves drove Jim even more wild with need.

“Yes.” Gordon turned and licked the Bat’s smooth jaw.

“Okay.” The younger man started to kiss him deep and passionately, even though it was an odd angle. Jim met him halfway, the strokes and pushes of his tongue even more demanding. Finally their bodies started to move of their own accord, thrusting up and down in a very powerful staccato.

Strength and power.

Joined in love.

There wasn’t the need to say it this time.

They felt it.

It spread through their bodies and souls. When Jim was about to come for the second time, feeling his lover shudder and shake beneath him, he ripped the already loosened cowl off Batman’s head.

Because he wanted Bruce Wayne as much as Batman.

And they came together. A hot and sticky mess all over the place.

“Damn Gordon.” Batman’s voice was muffled as his mouth snuggled into the crook of Jim’s neck, teeth scraping his skin and he just knew he’d have a hicky there any moment now.

A few minutes passed as they just held each other quietly when they heard a call from above, “Master Bruce, Master Gordon, you can come up now. Breakfast is ready.”

Both men looked at each other and grinned, feeling like naughty kids being caught doing something forbidden.

“He knows everything, doesn’t he?” Gordon whispered, while Bruce was throwing a bunch of Kleenex towards him, changing into his own clothes out of the messed up suit.

“Yeah,” Bruce sighed, “I can’t keep a secret from him.”

“And he doesn’t mind?” Jim started to get worried all over again, feeling silly all of a sudden, fretting that he probably smelled like sex still.

“I think he likes the idea.” Bruce winked happily and pulled Jim into the elevator, “We’ll sneak in behind him and have a shower before breakfast, don’t worry.”

That man was really able to read his thoughts. Gordon just couldn’t believe it but he was grateful all the same.

FIN


End file.
